


First Date

by KissMeDeadly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Luke's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

  


Tonight had been a disaster. And now it was getting worse. He was standing outside Luke’s house which seemed to be empty, a rarity, and Luke had invited him to stay. He’d been waiting patiently – well as patiently as he could for this moment but given how the night had went he wasn’t sure if now was the time.

Earlier that day….

Luke had been teasing him about public displays of affection effecting his reputation while kissing in one of the hospital corridors. He had replied that given his image here, kissing Luke would only improve it. They made plans to meet at Metro later. Their first official date. He had been excited and slightly anxious. The whole town already knew they were together, attending Holden and Molly’s almost wedding had assured that but still the first official date meant it was really real. Sometimes, he still had trouble believing  Luke had chosen him. He should have known things would go down hill from there. Chris caught up with him as he was about to leave, asking for a prescription for his heart condition he refused to get help for. Whatever, he was in a hurry so he didn’t argue… much.

 He got to Metro late and Luke made a joke about this must be karma as he was the one that was late with Noah. He excused himself to get a drink. He was at the bar ordering a beer when Katie approached him. Thinking he was solo, she invited him to join her. He pointed out he was NOT solo and the smile that spread across her face. Katie had been trying to get them together ever since she accurately guessed that he had a thing for Luke. Turning the conversation back to Katie, who also appeared to be here alone, she informed him that she was here with Alison and Casey and Chris would be joining them. He was waiting for his beer when he heard Alison and Casey inviting Luke to join them. When both Alison and Casey expressed shock, he smirked. Then when Luke told his friends they were dating, his heart skipped a beat. “Dr. Neuro”? Really? He guessed that was better than Dr. McBrainy like Henry had first called him. He wasn’t a character on Grey’s Anatomy.  He didn’t hear the rest of the conversation because Chris interrupted him. He needed him to pick up the prescription he’d written for him. When he got back, Chris asked him to give him the shot, in his hip. More than he cared to see of Doogie Hughes. 

Finally he came back and joined Luke at the table, he looked a million miles away. When he asked Luke why he looked like someone had run off with his trust fund Luke tried to avoid the question. Luke warned him but still he pressed the issue. He was thinking about Noah leaving town. The rest of the date was incredibly awkward. 

 When it was time to leave, Luke said

 “Well, uh, this has been – “

 “Yes?”

“Hasn’t exactly been the celebration I was hoping for.

“And what were you expecting? Louder voices, bigger smiles?” he said sarcastically

“More fun” Luke said.

“I’m a doctor, things come up.”

“I know that. Reid”

“I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Physically, no. Emotionally, you checked out the minute Noah’s name was brought up.”

“Well, can you not bring that up again?”

“Look, Reid, this is exactly what I’m talking about. You do this cold, distant thing.”

“If you’re still hot for Mr. Mayer, by all means –“ He said, bringing his guards up. He should have known Luke picking him was too good to be true. Why did he keep doing this to himself? He wondered.

“Reid, I’m not. But Noah was a very intimate part of my life for a long time. And I – I can’t forget that or – or pretend it never happened. I wouldn’t want to.”

“So Noah’s gonna be with us in spirit on every date that we go on, and I should just get used to that? Is that what you’re saying?” He said.

“Well, I promise to keep him very quiet. You won’t even know he’s there.” He could tell Luke was trying to break the tension.

“I wish that was funny.”

“Look, Reid, if it’s any consolation, Noah’s moving to LA to work on a film project that he’s doing.”

“Will you miss him?”

“Very much, but you’re the one I want to be with. If I wanted to be with Noah, I would move to LA with him, okay? Come inside? No one’s home.” 

“I have surgery in the morning at eight o’ clock. I should go home.”

“Unless you’d rather you’d rather stay.” There it was. The invitation he’d been waiting for since coming to this time forsaken town.  He couldn’t believe what he was about to say.

“No. You’re the one who wanted to take it slow. You got your wish.” He turned to leave but before he could take a step, Luke grabbed his hand causing him to turn back toward Luke. Luke took this opportunity to close the distance between them. Looking into his eyes, Luke kissed him. His resolve melted. Then he melted, into the kiss. Luke ran his tongue across his bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth. He cupped Luke’s face, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Luke pulled away, breathing quicker. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Luke teased him.

“Just lead the way.” Luke smirked before turning to unlock the door. He followed Luke up to his room. Before he could stop it, his mind flashed back to the last time he’d been here. But Luke kissing him again completely dislodged the memory. Luke was grinding his hips into him, he could feel Luke’s want. Then his hands were undoing Luke’s shirt. He kept waiting for Luke to pull away like he usually did. Soon they were shirtless. Luke was running his hands down his chest, rough from years of working on the farm. It felt amazing. He wanted more….now. 

Luke was undoing his jeans and slipped his hand in. He gasped at the contact. Luke pulled his mouth off his neck to whisper in his ear

“Condom?”   Condom? He was confused for a moment before his brain caught up. Luke was asking about a condom. This was actually gonna happen tonight. He had to think for a moment before he said.

 “Wallet.”   Luke continued to palm him while his other hand reached around to Reid’s back pocket. His hand lingered slightly longer than necessary before pulling the wallet out and retrieving the condom then lingered even longer as he put it back where he found it. Then Luke tried to push his jeans down with his free hand but soon found the task impossible. He went to remove his other hand but he stopped him, pushing his own jeans and boxers down before kicking out of them. Then he went to work getting Luke naked. Luke started walking causing him to back up until he was forced to sit down. Luke pulled away long enough for him to scoot farther up on the bed before reconnecting. Both of them were hard and ready. He realized this wasn’t going to last very long. Luke still holding the condom wrapper in his hand, started kissing down his body. He finally reached his cock, and paused for a moment

“Luke.” He groaned. Luke smiled, then put the condom on his cock. He looked up to make sure Reid was watching him. When he made eye contact, he smiled again before rolling the condom down his shaft with his mouth. It took every ounce of self control he had to avoid coming then and there. Then Luke was lowering himself down, inch by fucking inch. He was tight and warm. He closed his eyes and moaned. He held still for a moment before starting to move. Quickly finding a rhythm he seemed to like and Reid sure as hell liked.  He started to stroke Luke quickly working up to the same pace Luke was thrusting at. A few minutes later, Luke came. Then he leaned back and his hands found his balls but reached past them to put light pressure on his perineum. He jerked, not expecting that. He cried out as he came. Luke pulled off and came up to lay beside him. When he finally caught his breath, he said

“So much for going slow huh?” Luke just shrugged. He fell asleep with his arm around Luke, smiling. Maybe not such a bad first date after all.

                                                                                

               

 

  



End file.
